One Big Happy Weasley Family has Problems
by holdred
Summary: It is after the War and everyone is happy or are they. Starts a bit AU but the differences are explained. One Shot.


**One Big Happy Weasley Family has Problems**

After the Battle of Hogwarts, things were a bit different then what the casual observer might remember. Nymphadora Remus sat there badly injured with her husband's head in her lap. Charley Weasley lay dead. Fred was badly injured but should survive. Isabel Weasley nee Stone, Charlie's wife, left England for her home in Germany.

Three months later, Molly was smiling. The goals for her family had been accomplished. As an aside, Dumbledore's goals that she helped with were also finished. Amortentia was such a useful potion. Ginny had her Harry as promised. Harry didn't notice that his wife slept in other beds more often than in his. Ron had his mudblood. To keep him happy he had the werewolf as a consort, the Brown girl. The twins were happy with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet with Katie Bell potioned to like both of them and was also consorted. Percy was happily helping rebuild the ministry with Penelope Clearwater at home as his wife. Bill had been difficult. The veela had fought the potion but was now under control. She also managed to get him to comfort the metamorph widow. As the future leader of the Weasley clan, he deserved any one he wanted and Nymphadora was a way for him to get that. Too bad about the Stone girl, she was from a rich family in Germany. The money would have helped the family even more. They had the Potter, Black, Brown and Bell fortunes. Soon the Delacour fortune would be theirs as well. That was more than enough to be comfortable.

Back in Germany, Isabel was taken to the best magical hospital in magical Germany. Her injuries were mainly from dark curses. As a precaution, a flushing draught was administered with the rest of the healing regimen.

A week later, she woke in perfect shape. She had always been proud of her figure it was the envy of most of upper class German society. She lay there wondering why she felt no sense of loss with the death of her husband.

She thought back to her relationship. She met Carlie at a bar. He was obviously trying to pick someone up for a little companionship that evening. He had been handsome.

The next morning, the pair had been awakened by a letter from his mother insisting he bring home his girlfriend for a family dinner. He managed to sweet talk her into visiting England for a few days for a change of scenery. After the visit, Charley just seemed so perfect, she was lucky to catch him. A whirlwind wedding later and they were married. She knew he still went to bars and picked up companions but it didn't matter she had her Charlie.

Now she realized that she had been potioned. She was angry. No one did this to the Stones. She returned to England. She started researching English law. In the confusion of the recovery, her being a Weasley allowed her to enter and research many things that strangers would not have been allowed to do.

She found a law that would apply to her situation in this recovery period. Aggrieved family members could help each other in such a situation of betrayal. Unfortunately said family members would need to stay together to promote the country's recovery.

She shuddered, it was fortunate that only one male was involved. It would have been ugly with more than one. She decided to attend another Weasley family dinner. The room had been expanded to allow everyone to sit at the table. She helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She noticed that the table had polite little name cards where everyone was supposed to sit. She was supposed to sit next to Percy.

There was no way she would allow that ponce to touch her. While Mrs. Weasley was out of the kitchen, she added a temporary sterility potion to the pumpkin juice. Except for Ginny who was obviously visibly pregnant, the potion would prevent conception and abort anything less than a month old. It was cruel but efficient. No one else would be having a baby for at least a year.

Her deed done, she managed to escape without eating the 'special' dessert at her place. Step one, had worked. Shatter the Weasleys and Destroy Molly was under way.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor had reopened. The new owner had known and respected Florean. He kept the name and the recipes. Business was booming. Bill had been called back to Egypt for at least a month. Isabel arranged to meet Fleur and Dora for ice cream. She rented the small meeting room in the back claiming family business.

"Ladies I have discovered a plot against our family. The Potter and Black fortunes are at stake. I thought we could talk about what to do. Bill and Charlie always got along well I thought I would approach you first."

Fleur looked confused a moment, "Oui, we should help our family."

Dora was angry, "No one should hurt Harry, he is my favorite cousin, even if he is many steps removed."

They were sipping tea as they talked. Fleur looked at the pot they were sharing from, "This tea has a different flavor."

Isabel replied, "It is a coarser German Bland. Do you like it?" Both women fell over asleep. She moved them to the floor and made them as comfortable as she could. These two were in the same predicament she was in. She also thought they were fairly nice.

A little later, Fleur sat straight up and started cursing fluently in French. As a Veela, it hit her hard and fast. Isabel having understood, said, "Yes you are right. Let's wait for Dora then we can discuss our options. I have been making plans."

A little later Dora showed signs of waking confused. "What is going on? Why do I feel as if I betrayed the memory of my husband Remus? Oh my god, Bill Weasley? What have I done?"

Isabel said, "Please calm down. We need to plan. This is a calming draught. I swear it is untampered with." The other two each drank one. "Thank you for trusting me that far, as you have figured out, each of us was under potion influence to join house Weasley. I drew a vial of blood from each of you before the flushing draught could finish, to prove what potions you were under. You can hold these vials if you don't trust me."

Fleur said, "Yes but what can we do? I am Scion of House Delacour. When my father passes on, they would get his money."

"Calmly, I am scion of my family as well. You may not realize it but the Stones have as much money as the Blacks and the Delacours. Molly has committed line theft many times over. I need your honest answer to this. How do you feel about Harry Potter?"

Fleur shrugged, "My sister and I owe him veela life debts. We should have both been with him. Oh my god, my sister, when she turns sixteen she must join him or perish."

Dora laid a hand on her sleeve. She was glad the calming draught was working. They would have had an enraged veela right now. "Fleur we have a lot of time. She looked eight when she was rescued."

Fleur shook her head violently, "No we don't. Veela mature differently and suddenly. She is fifteen now. We only have until her birthday in eight months."

Isabel said, "Ladies, I found a law we can use to help our situation. Unfortunately as the aggrieved, we have to stay together. That is why I asked how you felt about Harry Potter. If we use that, we will be together with him."

Dora replied, "Remus and I have always respected and liked Harry. That is why we asked him to be my child's godfather. Harry is a good man. If I must allow someone to touch me, I could live with it being Harry."

Fleur simply added, "I have always felt he was my best match before the potions. The veela debt also helped with that. I must have been fed many times the normal amount to overcome the veela magic. I am surprised I wasn't poisoned. Say, has Harry ever been in the bank to talk to his account manager? There could be more complications we don't know about."

Fleur used her contacts at the bank and found that Harry had never claimed anything at the bank. It was a perfect excuse to get him there.

_Dear Harold James Potter,_

_I address this to you tentatively. There are dated items in your potential vaults. Should you not come in and make a claim to clear up potential problems, you will forfeit all rights to any vaults located in any branch of Gringott's._

_It is urgent that you be here Thursday at Nine with your extended family. The absence of any of them might void the proceedings._

_May your enemies die at your feet._

_Braugh _

_Senior Accounts Manager _

Harry gave the letter to his wife. She quickly gave it to her mother. Molly became worried. Albus had specifically ordered her to keep him away from the goblins. Yet if they didn't go in, they would lose all the Potter and Black money. With the Potter, Black and Stone money gone, the Weasleys wouldn't be rich anymore at least until some other people died. They had to go in.

Molly managed to convince everyone to be at Gringott's at the correct time. They were led to a conference room. Inside the door was an anteroom to the main meeting room. Three large guards waited there, "We have been informed that a death eater would attempt to attend this meeting. Place your wand in a box on the table. You may pick it up as you leave. The door will detect any concealed magic. Entering with concealed magic will see you beheaded. Drink this detection potion. It will cancel the effects of a polyjuice potion."

With the explanation given, these precautions appeared reasonable. They were all treated the same. Nothing stood out to give anyone warning. Once they entered the meeting room, they were further directed. "Weasley family sit on the right, spouses sit on the left. This is just a security precaution. The potion will make you fall asleep. Your chairs are enchanted to prevent you from falling off." Again, this seemed somewhat reasonable.

Everyone woke about the same time. Everyone was bound to their chair and silenced. They could hear what was said in the room but not say anything to influence anyone else.

Isabel Weasley nee Stone was led to a chair in front of the others. At sword point, she was forced to drink a small vial of potion.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you a death eater."

"No"

"Have you ever conspired with anyone such as the dark lord or a similar person to in any way damage the assets or name of House Potter or House Black?"

"No"

"How do you feel about Mr. Potter?"

"I have always felt he was a nice person. History seems to have frowned on him. He has never gotten an even break."

Fleur was brought up next. The answer to the first two questions was the same. "I have always respected Mr. Potter. He saved my sister and she will be required to mate with him or die. He saved me as well. I didn't realize it until he became of age that my magic had chosen him for a mate as well. I was prevented from taking action on this."

"What prevented your actions?"

"I have been under the effects of a love potion."

Dora Weasley nee Tonks was called up. Again, the first two questions were negative. "My deceased husband and I have always liked Harry a lot. That is why he was our son's godfather. I wish a love potion hadn't been involved to disrespect my husband's memory."

Molly was frustrated. If they questioned everyone, her family would fall apart. She couldn't move or say anything.

Bill was called up as the first Weasley. He wasn't a death eater either.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think about the love potion comments of your spouse and consort?"

"Love potions are reprehensible. No self-respecting good person would ever use them."

"Do you feel such a potion might have been used on you?"

"Probably, I look at my wife and consort and feel no love at all. Yes they are both beautiful but I wouldn't have married them by choice."

Penelope Clearwater wasn't a death eater, "I would never hurt Mr. Potter. When I was paralyzed from the basilisk during his second year, I was in the next bed as he poured out his soul into Hermione's petrified ears. He would come and read to us. When he found that boring at times he would talk about what she meant to him. Sometimes he would talk about his life and abuse with those muggles. I always expected him to marry her. He didn't know it but he loved her. I loved him a bit as well but knew they were destined to be together. I never could understand why they weren't together. This talk of love potions is probably the answer."

"What about yourself, were you potioned to like Percy?"

"Probably, I mean he was a pompous prick for years. He has gotten a little better but I see nothing attractive enough in him to have made me want to marry him."

Percy was next and wasn't a death eater. "Do you think potions might have been involved in your feelings for Penelope?"

"Probably, a part of me wondered why I deviated from my goal of success at the ministry. Once I was a success, I would find someone that was attracted to me because of my hard work and merits. Penny has always thought I was too goal oriented and didn't pay enough attention to her."

By now, there was an obvious pattern. Alicia, Angelina and Katie continued the pattern all liking Harry a lot. Katie blushed and admitted she loved Harry. The twins said that liked their girls but didn't understand why they had gotten married. They had hoped to play around a lot similar to their two older brothers and heroes.

Harry was skipped. Ginny wasn't a death eater. "Mrs. Potter, do you know anything about the love potion issue mentioned?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell us what you know."

"My mother made them and handed them out. She used compulsions to make sure everyone took them."

"Did she give you one?"

"Yes she said it was a precaution the Albus insisted on. I managed to avoid taking it. I couldn't screw around as I wanted to if I took it."

"Is your child from your husband?"

"No, he didn't do anything until after I was pregnant. He didn't know that. Boy was my mom mad. She managed to do a memory charm on him to make him think he did it."

Lavender Brown was next. She wasn't a death eater either. "Consort Weasley what do you think of Mr. Potter?"

"Harry has always been a nice kid that hasn't gotten a fair shake. Every year in school, something horrible happened to him. As he matured, I admired him. If my roommate wasn't so obviously taken with him, I would have gone after him myself. I would have been a lot better choice than the school bike he was stuck with."

"How is your relationship with Mr. Weasley?"

"It is horrible. In school, he always tried to get close to me and feel my assets. He was an ok kisser but not great. Since I was infected in the battle, he has tortured me any time him could get away with it. He calls me that creature now." She broke down crying. Harry was obviously struggling against his bonds to come and comfort her. A couple of the other ladies led her to the other seating they were using now.

Hermione dreaded going up. She was sure she would be killed if she were forced to answer. She was next. She wasn't a death eater. "Mrs. Weasley, I know this will be hard for you just answer honestly. How do you feel about Harry Potter?"

"I have liked him ever since I met him on the train. I have loved him since he saved me from the troll. That love has grown until I love him with all my heart, soul, and body." She glowed a bit from that answer.

"What do you think of your husband?"

"He is a lazy bastard. I am sure he is the death eater you are looking for. He beats and tortures Lavender and I. He has threatened to lock me in a room with Lavender when she changes next so he can get rid of both of us." She broke dawn and wept loudly. Harry strove against his bonds. He started glowing. Suddenly they heard him grunt and get up. He had broken the spells on him. He gathered Hermione to himself. She clung to him with her head on his chest. Tears were streaming down her face. Harry allowed himself to be led across the room to a chair surrounded by the other spouses.

Ron was moved to the seat of questioning. "Are you a death eater?"

"Yes and proud of it"

"Did you know about the love potions?"

"Of course I did. They were the only way mom could get me toys to play with. I am tired of them now. I will probably get rid of them and use potions to find others. Getting the Brown money will be good as well. A creature like her doesn't deserve it. I tell the ministry that she is a creature now and I am a pure blood. I will have it before I leave the building." He smirked.

"What do you think of your wife?"

"She is broken now and no fun. I stopped Potter from getting her. It was fun to ruin both of them. The bastard had everything I wanted so I took what he wanted. I won. Lavender will fix her in a few weeks and I will be free." His smirk grew larger.

The idiot didn't realize that all of his wonderful plans would be ruined. Arthur Weasley had listened to everything. He felt sick inside. The reaction from years of potions in his system and the neutralization potion on top of this stress made him collapse. Ron was left bound in the chair of question while Arthur was taken to the goblin infirmary.

The Weasley children except Ron accompanied their father to the infirmary. Ron and Molly were left alone secured in the original room.

The spouses were led to another more comfortable room. "Ladies, Mr. Potter, we have many things to do today if we are going to ruin their plans. Mr. Potter I don't believe I have to tell you that you had to have great love for Hermione in order to break our charms."

The pair still clung together. He shook his head no. "Please look around the room. Is there anyone here that you hate?"

He looked carefully at each person there. "I like almost everyone in the room. Most of them I like a lot. They have all been nice to me even Mrs. Weasley nee Stone."

"You realize by now that you don't love Mrs. Potter correct." All he could do was nod while holding Hermione. "Would you like to marry the woman in your arms?"

"Yes, I would do almost anything to be able to do that. It is impossible though. I am a half blood and she is a muggle born. The Weasleys for all their flaws and everything else are pure bloods. The laws will favor them."

"With everyone's permission, I am going to use your names and titles previous to marriage to prevent confusion. Miss Stone researched ministry laws and found one in your favor from two wars ago. It requires all the relationships with that family be broken. It that a problem for anyone?"

The group quickly talked together. Hermione turned to him, "This sounds too convenient. What is that catch?"

"Miss Granger, it appeared your time with Mr. Weasley hasn't ruined your mind. Yes, there is a catch. First, remember this is an all or none. All agree or you go back to Mr. Weasley to play with."

Her tears started again and Harry held her tighter. "Now that I am sure I have your attention. Mr. Potter will be forced to form a new clan. Certain names he will be able to keep alive such as Potter, Black, and Bell. Other names such as Granger and Johnson will be absorbed into the clan to help the other names. As the male, he is the official leader. All of you are required to be intimate with him."

Hermione chocked her head, "Is this like a harem?"

"Sort of but not really, none of you are slaves. None of you is required to touch each other no matter what the clan leader wants. The members of the clan are required to support each other. As this is a new clan, all of you are considered to be pure blood members of the clan. Creature problems are removed such as the problems veela and werewolves have. Clan laws are very different. In the past, most clans split up after a generation or two. It did succeed in bringing back many families close to extermination."

The goblin continued, "I am going to assume that you are going to do this. Is that correct Mr. Potter? You wish to save Miss Granger's life?" Harry was in tears and just nodded firmly. "Now I have several assistants here in the room. Everyone is required to take a blood test before you can leave the room."

The first goblin helped both Harry and Hermione she wouldn't move from his side yet at all. Harry wasn't much better. "Miss Granger, I am surprised. You are descended from magical lineage. Your father descended from the squib brother of the last Dagworth-Granger. You bring those resources to the clan."

"Sir does that mean I have enough to buy Harry a couple of new outfits? Harry had been trying to make his vault last as long as he could."

"That will be no problem Miss Granger. The Dagworth-Grangers were not wealthy but they were definitely in the upper section of society." She smiled and was confident enough to just hold his arm instead of a full body hug.

Harry felt happy for the first time in a long time. Dumbledore wasn't pushing him around. The order wasn't pushing him around. The Dursleys had been dealt with. Mrs. Weasley had to leave him alone. He was feeling peaceful. His thinking was still muddled a bit about this clan thing. It seemed to him that his thinking had been muddled forever.

The goblin focused on Harry, "Now Mr. Potter, we have good news and bad news. First as this was your first complete visit I can safely say that you are Harold James Potter the son of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. This is not a surprise but it is now official and irrefutable."

"You are now Lord Potter. Please put on this ring." The goblin waited until Harry obeyed. "Lord Potter you are also Lord Black. Your grandmother was a Black and the will of Sirius Orion Black nominated you as such. Please put on this ring." Again, he waited. "Now we get to the bad items. You will die in a year and a half unless you complete two marriage contracts. Each of your parents made one without notifying their spouse. Your father was out with the other marauders and several members of the order of the Phoenix. Edgar Bones was worried that his daughter Susan would be left alone with no support he could count on. You and she have until your twentieth birthday or you will lose your magic and die. Your mom was best friends with Brianna Greengrass. Brianna convinced Adrian her husband to espouse their daughters to the progeny of House Potter. You are the only progeny at this point. Again you have until you are twenty."

Harry was looking glum. Hermione spoke up, "Harry, you remember Susan from the DA. She was the redhead with the large chest you stared at several times." Now Harry was blushing. At least Susan was pretty. Although at the time, he did admire her large assets. She continued, "Daphne was in my runes and arithmancy classes. When she was away from most of the other Slytherins, she seemed nice enough. She never said anything bad to me and we worked on several projects together. I don't know her sister at all."

Harry said, "Any Slytherin that treats you nicely has my respect. Sir, do you know where these ladies are?"

"As a matter of fact I do. He rang a bell. The door open and Susan was escorted in by one goblin and the Greengrass family entered with another."

Lord Greengrass approached the Potter lad, "Lord Potter, are you going to do the smart thing and marry my daughters? Should you decide against it I will need to challenge you and hope that your death early will prevent them from dying."

The goblin Harry had been working with said, "You insisted on including a section of your own marriage contract that your father had written. The death of one intended does not prevent the other dying at the expiration of the deadline."

The man shrunk in on himself. He turned to Harry, "Please accept my two daughters. They are all I have and mean the world to me. I would die if it meant preventing them from coming to harm."

Harry walked up with his hand out, "Sir, we are like minded. Our loved ones are more important than ourselves. Can we start over? I am Harry Potter. I am happy to meet you and I would like to meet your daughters."

A little later Adrian was smiling. The Gryffindor golden boy was likable and honest. He watched Susan approach him. "Lord Potter, Black, I am sorry that I will be a burden on your family." She almost broke down into tears.

Harry pulled Susan over to a couch at the side of the room. "Where is the wonderful young woman I meet during DA?"

"She went into hiding after her aunt was slaughtered before her eyes. You know who and his people were horrible. I was hiding in our bolt hole. It was horrible. They sliced her open and kept her alive somehow. They took the pieces out of her abdomen and made her watch as they destroyed each one. It was horrible to watch yet I couldn't close my eyes. I still see it happening most nights. She died in hideous pain. If I had made even a sound, I would have been discovered and killed. There are times I don't know if I am happy that I am alive."

Harry pulled Susan into a hug. "We can get through this together. We are making a new clan. Everyone has been hurt somehow. We won't forsake you. You will find that sleeping with someone really helps. We can all take turns. At least to start with none of us are doing sex yet." Susan nodded on his shoulder. Hermione had heard. She moved to take Harry's place holding Susan when the goblin came over and indicated Harry come with him.

"Lord Potter, you have one last addition. I hope you are open-minded. She will die if you don't allow her to join." A young gorgeous looking woman approached him. She was – WOW.

Fleur came over. "Lord Potter, this is Gabriella my sister. She will soon be sixteen. She must be accepted by you or die. Her magic has attempted to make her into something you would find appealing."

Harry's mouth gaped open a couple of times. He shook himself. His head cleared a bit. "Hello Gabriella, welcome to our mad house. You may as well join as also."

The goblins seemed to withdraw. There were guards at the exits. They prevented people entering or exiting. Everyone mingled and got to know each other. Harry held several different distraught ladies. Finally, Isabel got everyone's attention. "All right everyone please listen. We need to get organized. We must complete the clan bonding. If we do not, we will be in even worse shape. Several of us will be dead by the end of the week. All the Weasleys will escape justice. I am sure we don't want that."

She took a deep breath, "Harry, it is a given you want to save lives correct?" He nodded. "Good, I am sure you are the hardest one to convince about this. You are obviously the alpha male for the clam. You are the only one. I know you have only gotten to know us each a little bit. You must choose an alpha female. This choice is not based on love but who will help keep the clan organized."

Harry got into a whispered conversation with Hermione. Susan was soon included. She waved Daphne and Astoria to come over. Soon enough they were done. Harry turned to her to report. "It is the consensus of several people I trust that you would probably make the best alpha female, Isabel."

She sat there stunned a moment. She had not expected that. She had started the mess just to get out of trouble herself. After thinking a minute she said, "All right, I guess I accept. I admit I was just trying to save myself when I started this mess. I will try to lead us the best I can in the future."

The goblins started making Harry put on more rings. He ended up with the rings for Potter, Black, Stone, Bones, Bell and Brown. He had the heir rings for Greengrass and Delacour.

Economically, the clan controlled more money than any other group in Europe.

The testimonies given under truth serum were given to the ministry. Molly was sent to Azkaban. She remained there until she died twelve years later. Ron was sent through the veil. He admitted to frequently borrowing a muggle and practicing on her and disposing of the body when he was done. It was more stimulating then torturing his mates.

Arthur never recovered. He passed away a week later when his system quit working because he had no will to live.

Ginny ended up a whore in a brothel in Knockturn Alley and loving it.

The other brothers went their separate ways. They were ashamed of the family they had been born into.

Molly's One Big Happy Weasley Family was gone forever.


End file.
